


The Happiest Of Endings

by afteriwake



Series: Bones McCoy, Private Investigator [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Happy Ending, Happy Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Happy Molly Hooper, Kissing, Lifting Up, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Past Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: All in all, everything is going to work out fine for them in the end.





	The Happiest Of Endings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So while the series is still ongoing, this is going to be the last story in this series and I'll fill in the rest at assorted points. But it was inspired by a Fictober 2018 sentence prompt I didn't use in time ( _“Do we really have to do this again?”_ ) as requested by **Dreamin**.

“Do we really have to do this again?” he asked as she straightened his tie. 

“ _I_ don’t have to do anything again,” she said with a smirk, finishing with his tie and then smoothing down the coat of the jacket. “But yes, private investigators can be called on to give testimony, so that’s what your joyous task this afternoon is.” He scowled and she chuckled. “But if you’re a good PI, there will be a surprise for you when you’re done.”

“Sex?” he asked, sliding his hands around her waist and pulling her against him.

“Mmm, that’s more like dessert after dinner. No, I have news. I was going to wait to share it but maybe I won’t.”

“Are you pregnant?” he asked, half-hoping she was.

She shook her head. “Sherlock is getting transferred. Out of state.”

A wide smile crept on his face. “Permanently?” he asked.

“Sadly, no. But for a year, with an option of him staying longer.” She set her hands on his shoulders. “He wanted me to consider going with him. I told him no, there was nothing to consider. I was madly in love with you and quite happy here.”

He stilled as it registered what she had done. “He can give you more. He’s a cop and he’s got a skyrocketing trajectory in law enforcement, and you’re choosing me?”

“You did hear the part where I said I was madly in love with you, didn’t you?” she asked, sliding her arms around his neck and then looking up at him. “Because I am, and if this baby and I are going to have a happy home, I suppose it should be with you.”

If it was at all possible his smile got even wider and he picked her up, twirling her around as she laughed. “I knew you were pregnant.”

“I had you going for a moment, though, didn’t I?” she asked when he set her down.

“The Holmes thing is a joke?” he asked, his eyes widening.

“No, it’s a cop swap or something along those lines. Jim was supposed to go but with the injuries, he suggested Sherlock and Sherlock said yes. So your best friend is here for a year, my ex-boyfriend is gone for a year, and by the time he comes back there will be a little Leonard around.”

“Or a little Molly.”

“Maybe.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “But he did actually ask me to go so he found out I was pregnant first. I said there was no way I would let anyone other than you raise your own child because I loved you too much to hurt you like that.”

“So...we’re all good now?” he asked, reaching up to touch her face.

“Yes, we absolutely are. I don’t blame you for what Marcus did, Leonard. I never have and I never will. If he was willing to kill both Carol and I for being at the police station, then he was mad. That has nothing to do with your part in the investigation. I was more worried you would let killing him eat you up alive. But you saved us, you saved Jim, you saved all your old colleagues...you are truly a hero, and I would be honored if you’d have me in your life forevermore.”

“Because I’m a hero?” he asked.

“Because you’re the man I love,” she replied, kissing him again, this time softly on the lips. All doubt vanished that his reconciliation was only a temporary affair and he knew, then, she would be with him until one or both of them died. And that made him the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
